The Masked Ying Yang
by AisteachSam
Summary: Tobi has strong feelings for a fellow subordinate of the Akatsuki. But his darker half, Madara has his own plans for the girl. What will Tobi do to win over the girl he longs for? and what will he have to do to be able to keep her safe from his other half
1. Longing

A masked raven haired man watch the girl of his dreams work at the table where she developed her medications. The white haired teen had either not noticed him, or she didn't mind him watching, she was very different from Deidara. She was much nicer to him and didn't mind his interruptions.

"Tobi what the hell are you doing?" someone growled at him. Tobi flinched and looked at another raven haired man. The piercing red sharingan eyes glared at him. "What are you doing?" he growled again.

"U-Umm wondering if Eri-chan wanted to hang out with Tobi?" Tobi said. Itachi glared at him some more.

"Go… somewhere… else…"

"Can I help you guys?" Asked the girl whose room both men were outside of. Both of them looked at her, immediately Tobi ducked behind her.

"Itachi-san is being mean to Tobi!" he cried. Eri sighed and looked at Itachi.

"Tachi what have I told you about being nice to Tobi? Can't you guys get along?" She asked patting the masked man's head. Tobi whimpered pathetically just to play it up a bit.

"He was watching you in your room!" Itachi snapped.

"Tobi likes watching Eri-chan work," Tobi pouted behind his mask.

"Oh yeah, and what if she was getting undressed? I bet the 'Good boy" would LOVE watching that!" Itachi snapped again glaring death at the other man.

"Ok guys break it up," Eri sighed.

"Hn," Itachi huffed, and then left Eri with the childish man.

Eri looked at Tobi, "It's ok to come out now," she said smiling a little as she walked back into her room. Tobi nodded and quickly followed.

"So what are you working on Eri-chan?" Tobi asked.

"Oh the cure for the common cold," Eri answered sarcastically. Tobi chuckled.

"No, really? Eri-chan you're so smart you should have figured it out MONTHS ago," he grinned. (though she couldn't see it)

The comment made Eri giggle. "I don't think so. Master Sasori had a new poison developed and I need to have an antidote put together before he kills someone."

"Like Deidara–senpai when he gets him mad?" Tobi asked.

Eri nodded smiling.

"Then that's a good thing to do," Tobi said.

"Don't worry I'm almost done," Eri replied sitting back at the desk. Tobi nodded and knelt beside her like a dog at its master's side. "Tobi you can sit on the bed," Eri suggested thinking the hardwood floor would put stress on the man's knees. Tobi shook his head.

"Tobi's a puppy and Eri-chan is the master," Tobi chuckled then started acting like dog going on all fours. He rolled onto his back and waved his arms and legs in the air in his usual random fashion. Eri watched him and laughed turning in her seat. This was one of the reasons she adored the masked man. He always made her laugh. "What should Tobi do?" Tobi asked sounding like he was imitating a dog's panting.

Eri giggled, "Roll over." Tobi rolled over to all fours. "Hmmm, come," Eri said. Tobi crawled over and put his hands on the girl's knees. "Ok, now beg," Eri smiled.

"Pleeease Eri-chan? Tobi is a good boy," he begged. Eri laughed.

"Yes Tobi is a very good boy," Eri giggled patting his head. Tobi wiggled his butt acting as if he had a tail. Eri giggled more "Tobi give me a couple of minutes then we can goof off ok?"

"Ok Eri-chan," Tobi said standing up. Eri smiled and turned back to her work, not minding Tobi watching over her shoulder.

As promised, Eri finished a few minutes later.

"Eri-chan all done now?" Tobi asked. Eri smiled and nodded. Tobi smiled and took her by the hand almost dragging the girl out of the room and the base thinking he could take her for a nice walk.

"Tobi can I have my arm back before you rip it out of the socket? Or just slow down a bit?" Eri asked. Tobi stopped and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Eri-chan…" Tobi said sadly, upset that he might have hurt her. Eri only smiled a little.

"I know you didn't mean it Tobi, just be a bit careful."

Tobi nodded, "Tobi's still sorry…"

"Its fine, come on lets walk before Pein gives one of us a dumb mission."

"Hey Eri-chan?" Tobi asked as they walked side by side away from the base.

"Yeah Tobi?" Eri asked smiling a bit.

"When do you think we can be real members?" Tobi asked. Tobi was only a mere subordinate of Zetsu's, while Eri was Deidara's and Sasori's subordinate. Back when Eri was first brought to the Akatsuki's attention both artists argued over who she would serve, she resolved the problem saying there wasn't a reason she could simply work under them both. Pein agreed to the arrangement but it was only recently that Eri had started living at the base, seeing that Pein found her to be a useful spy in Konoha until she had completed her medical training under Lady Tsunade.

"Hmm… well when one or two of the current members, you know… get killed…" she said. "At least I think that's how Pein explained it to us. Don't you remember?"

"Umm ha ha I forgot," Tobi admitted. "That's why you should be a member first Eri-chan, you're really good at this stuff."

Eri shook her head, "It'd probably be you Tobi. You've been here longer. Technically I could call you my senpai," she smiled.

"Hmmm Tobi-senpai… It has a really nice ring to it! But Tobi likes it better when you just call him Tobi," he chuckled.

"Alright," Eri said. They walked and continued talking until Tobi's stomach told them it was lunch time, they were able to stop by a dango stand and grab a bite to eat. After which Eri decided they should head back and Tobi agreed. When they re-entered the base they were greeted by a very angry Deidara.

"Tobi…" He started with the all too familiar death glare.

"Yikes!" Tobi panicked once again hiding behind the girl.

"Oh no, you aren't hiding behind her this time! What have I told you about staying away from my subordinate?!" He scolded pulling Tobi away from Eri.

"Master Deidara please, Tobi's harmless," Eri spoke in defense of the masked man with a slight sweatdrop.

"I don't know what this… this moron will do if I leave him alone with you!" Deidara growled keeping a grip on the struggling Tobi.

"Sempai Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi cried.

"So you say, hm."

Eri sighed, "Master Sasori doesn't get worked up over these things, you're being over protective again."

"That's because Danna doesn't understand what this idiot could do!" Deidara snapped.

"Tobi doesn't even know what Senpai means!" Tobi whined continuing his struggle.

"Master Deidara please just let him go, if it was some pervert like Hidan I would understand but Tobi… he's a good boy," Eri said.

Deidara sighed and let Tobi go. Tobi scrambled back to his safety zone behind Eri. "Do anything you would regret and I'll blow you into the next century Tobi," he threatened then left the two alone.

Eri sighed, "Sorry Tobi I wish he didn't get like that…"

"It's because Senpai doesn't like Tobi at all…" Tobi pouted behind his mask.

"Well there you two are," Kisame said walking over to them, "You know it's really easy to find you guys when Deidara's PMSing," he chuckled.

"What do you need Kisame-san?" Eri asked the blue-skinned man.

"Not me, Leader-sama," Kisame replied.

"Both of us Kisame-san?" Tobi asked. Kisame nodded. Tobi and Eri nodded then walked to Pein's office.

Eri knocked on the door. "Enter," came the commanding voice on the other side of the door. Tobi opened the door for her, Eri smiled at him in thanks then walked in with him following. "Ms. Sincera, Tobi…" Pein said looking up at them.

"What is it you want?" Eri asked frowning. Pein and Eri didn't exactly get along.

"I have a mission for the two of you."

"A mission for us leader-sama?" Tobi asked.

"Yes, I need the two of you to go and collect a man with a very high bounty. Our information states that he has been working in a village that is very popular among young honeymooners…" Pein explained.

"Young…" Eri started

"H-Honeymooners…?" Tobi finished blushing slightly.

"I see you two just figured out what your disguises are," Pein said smirking slightly at their reactions. "Now Tobi we already have a set of clothes for you to walk in with, everything else you would need you can go and pack yourself. Now you on the other hand," he said turning to Eri. "We have some work to do…"

"What do you mean?" Eri asked.

"This man is a sensory type, so he will sense your chakra unless we seal it, Tobi will be fine. It won't be suspicious if one ninja walks in with a seemingly normal woman looking to be on a 'romantic honeymoon', but if two ninjas walk in and don't seem to be there for the sights and others, that's when he'll get suspicious. Long story short, you're going to just stand there and look pretty," Pein smirked, knowing it would tick off the konochi.

Eri growled a bit "Excuse me? There is no way I'm acting like a fucking defenseless woman!" she slammed her hands on his desk glaring at him. Tobi flinched slightly watching the usually calm and understanding female.

"Maybe we should fix that temper of yours too, you're lucky you didn't smash my desk."

"I was restraining myself, why can't you get someone else to do this?" Eri growled.

"Really aren't all Konochis taught that they would have to bend in with other women?" Pein pointed out, "Besides I have much more important missions for the others, I put Tobi with you because his… demeanor would throw your target into a false sense of security."

Eri frowned, it was true, but she positively despised the idea of acting like a regular defenseless woman. Having other people need to protect her… die in front of her… Eri went quiet as old dark memories were stirred up. Tobi watched the girl concerned at her sudden change in behavior. "Konan, give Tobi his clothes so he can leave, then you can get to work on her," Pein ordered the blue haired woman. Konan nodded and handed Tobi a pile of clothes then scooted him out. With a gentle smile she led Eri to her room to prepare her for her mission.

Konan wasted no time in getting Eri out of her usual clothes. She fitted a silver looking clasp onto Eri's upper arm and preformed a jutsu on it. Eri didn't need to ask what it was for as she felt her chakra being sealed away. She almost collapsed as it felt the wind had been knocked out of her, but she held strong and reluctantly let Konan start putting the very girly kimono on her and fix her hair and put on some make-up to display the guise of a normal woman who was just happily joined to the love of her life.

As soon as Konan finished there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and Pein walked in. He almost froze when he saw the tomboy actually cleaned up quite well. Almost, but not completely. He walked over to her and stared her straight in the eyes.

"What the hell do you want now?" Eri asked. Obviously being dressed as a woman didn't improve her manner towards her leader.

"Just the last part of your little transformation," Pein stated quickly gripping her throat with one hand. Eri gasped and quickly gripped his wrist to pull his hand away but without her chakra her strength was nothing compared to his. With his other hand Pein made signs and black marks appeared on Eri's throat. Then he let go, letting Eri collapse onto the floor gasping for air, she went to curse him off, but her voice was gone. Pein smirked, "Sorry but, with your attitude I didn't want to take any chances, I'm leaving a hot tempered little girl and a complete moron go on a important mission that involves role playing, I'm just being sure at least one of you sticks to the script." Eri glared death at him as he left the room.

"I'll go get Tobi so you two can leave," Konan said. Eri got up with difficultly trying to get used to the kimono and nodded. A couple of minutes later Tobi was staring at Eri, his mouth was a gap and his nose had bled slightly. He was very lucky he was wearing his mask which blocked a very pissed off looking Eri from seeing his expression. Konan had already told him of their aliases, and given him a bag full of clothing for his 'bride' to wear; underneath them was a scroll that he could use to remove the seal on Eri's throat and then reseal it as necessary. Konan said that she thought Pein took it a bit far but to keep it between the three of them. Both Eri and Tobi nodded then they left for their mission.

The trip to their destination was uneventful, Tobi had to remove his mask for this mission but Eri had seen him without it before. Once they entered the hotel, the role playing began. Tobi had his arm around her, smiling and cooing at her, while Eri did her best to play the part of a happy wife, by blushing at Tobi's comments and smiling as well. To say it was only an act for Tobi… It would more than likely be a lie. He secretly wanted this to be real as he did all the talking, checking in as Mr. and Mrs. Yohisu, and openly expressing the affection he had wanted to express to Eri ever since he started to get to know her. As they walked to their room it weighted on Tobi's heart that they were only acting, they were not a happily married couple who could express their love even though his 'wife' couldn't talk. They were not going to spend their nights here making love or cuddling. They were here to work… to kill and gain profit for their superiors' leader. The Akatsuki…

As soon as they settled in Tobi read the scroll and released the seal on Eri.

"Oh thank you," Eri said sighing in relief.

"You're welcome Eri-chan," Tobi smiled.

"It's getting late, we should probably turn in… long day tomorrow…" Eri said smiling slightly. Tobi nodded. But it was when they went into the bedroom that a fact dawned on them. "…There's only one bed…" Eri said. Tobi blushed and nodded.

"Look Eri-chan you've had a rough day, you can have the bed to yourself, Tobi can stay on the couch…"

"You sure Tobi? I-I mean… I could um take the couch…" Eri offered. Tobi shook his head and smiled. Placing her bag on the floor, Tobi left the room and closed the door to give her privacy. "Tobi?" Eri called.

"Yes Eri-chan?" Tobi asked opening the door.

"Um could you um… help me with this?" Eri said pointing at the kimono. Tobi quickly nodded and walked over. His hand trembled slightly as he undid what Eri needed help with, and then left the room to allow her to undress in peace. He sighed, almost miserably. This was going to be a difficult week.

_**You're so weak**_ a voice snickered in his head.

_Shut up…_ Tobi replied tiredly, not in the mood for him.

_**It shouldn't be so hard to admit your feelings for her, be a man and make a move! Or… do you want me to do that for you?**_

_No! Leave her alone!_

_**It's pathetic watching you like this**_ the voice retorted, mocking his behavior.

_I don't want to scare her away…_

_**If you continue to piss me off like this I WILL scare her away**_

_Please, give Tobi more time… Please Madara… Don't do this to me… I-I love her…_

Tobi's other personality went silent for a moment. _**Fine, but if you don't by the end of the week, I take control**_

Knowing Madara had always followed through with his threats even when he tried to stop him, Tobi could only nod.


	2. Tobi's Feelings

The next morning didn't come soon enough for Tobi; just thinking about admitting his feelings to Eri was enough to make him nervous. Why was Madara pushing him like this? Why couldn't he keep pretending to only like her as a friend? His other personality should have no say in his love life, but Madara had given Tobi orders. Orders he knew he had to obey or Madara would take over his body and make him regret it dearly. It was because of him that Tobi resorted to hiding behind a mask, and running away from anything that could get Madara excited. Like battles… Madara loved to fight…

Tobi sighed and opened his eyes having had barely any sleep that night. He looked out the window to see it was mid morning, and Eri hadn't gotten out of bed yet. That was strange… She was usually an early bird. Tobi got up and walked to the door, carefully he opened it. "Eri-chan…?" he asked looking around for her. He saw she was in bed still sleeping. He quietly walked over to the bed and looked at her; he noted she had kicked the sheets off her body and had only worn a baggy shirt and panties to bed, the shirt was pushed up to her breast as Eri rested lying on her side. He couldn't stop himself from looking her over, she was so well developed with, what were they called? Oh yes, child-bearing curves. Women with her body were physically meant to be mothers, from the large breasts down her slender waist to the hips that weren't too wide or too narrow. Tobi blushed realizing he shouldn't be watching her sleep, it was rude. Carefully he pulled the shirt back down so it covered her, and she wouldn't be embarrassed when he woke her. Gently he shook her shoulder, "Eri-chan?" he whispered again.

"Hm?" she muttered cuddling a pillow.

"Eri-chan, its mid-morning, time for you to get up," he said.

Eri yawned, "Alright I'm up". She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes of sleep. Tobi smiled. Eri looked at him and smiled a little. "Mid-morning you say? Wow I really did sleep in."

"Yeah, I was kinda getting worried," Tobi admitted.

"Sorry bout that," Eri said getting out of bed. "Well let's get going before they stop serving breakfast, we have a week to get this guy and shouldn't waste any time."

"Yeah, a week…" Tobi accidently thought out loud remembering Madara's threat.

"What do you sound so down for?" Eri asked going through her bag for some clothes.

"U-Uh n-nothing!" Tobi said grinning a bit.

Eri looked at him raising an eyebrow but shrugged returning to her task. She sighed pulling out another kimono. "Last time I let Konan pack my bags," she muttered.

"I think you look very beautiful in them Eri-chan," Tobi said. He chuckled at the glare she gave him.

"Yeah yeah, just let me get this damn thing on," she said putting it down on the bed and ushered the man out. Tobi let her and sighed to himself when he closed the door. How would he ever be able to get himself to tell her his feelings?

A little bit later Eri came out with the kimono on, she still didn't look too happy. Tobi was already changed into some casual clothes as he turned to look at her. She had her hair back in a ponytail and let her bangs free to frame her face, the kimono was blue with koi fish splashing about. He liked this one more then the white one. The blue matched her eyes, reminding him of endless blue pools sparkling in the sunlight.

"Ready?" Tobi asked, bringing out the scroll that Konan had given them so Eri could reassume her guise of being mute. Eri sighed and nodded.

"As I'll ever be," she said.

"Maybe you should sit down while I do," Tobi suggested. Eri nodded and sat on the couch. Tobi followed making the hand signs as the scroll showed then gently put his hand over her throat. The black marks appeared again around his hand, when he let go Eri's voice was sealed. Standing up he offered her his hand and she took it standing up. "Show time," he teased in a childish voice, knowing it would make her smile. Taking her hand and putting it in the crook of his arm he led her out of the room.

After they had grabbed some breakfast, they set out to the streets to locate their target. With Eri's chakra and voice sealed away Tobi protectively kept her close to him as they walked down the crowded roads. Eri didn't seem to mind and kept a sharp lookout for the man that Pain was kind enough to give them a photo of. When she saw him, she gently tugged on Tobi's sleeve. He looked at her and she inconspicuously motioned in the man's direction. Tobi glanced at the man; he was working in the local general store. The details of the assignment were to capture the man and turn him over to the nearest bounty hunters base. Simple enough, if needed it said dead or alive but Tobi hoped he wouldn't have to resort to that. He was just like that, even if the charges against the man were unforgivable.

They walked away so to not draw attention to themselves. For the next couple of days Eri and Tobi turns shadowing the man and finding out his schedule so to find the best time to apprehend him without getting anyone else involved. Half the time Tobi wasn't thinking about their target, he was thinking about how to ease into a conversation with Eri so he'd be able to tell her his feelings. By the fourth day he decided to just wing it. The worst she could do is say she didn't return his affections, right?

Tobi returned to Eri in their room trying to hide the fact that he was nervous. "Eri-chan…?" he asked.

"Hm?" Eri said looking up from her relaxed position on the couch, or as relaxed as the white haired teen could get in yet another one of Konan's kimonos.

"I want to… er… I mean, I need to… uh…" Tobi tried to start.

"What is it Tobi?" Eri asked fixing her kimono to sit up.

Tobi sighed and tried again. "I need to tell you something Eri-chan."

"I'm listening."

"Eri-chan… you're really sweet… and nice… and well beautiful. I-I feel so happy being around you and I've… well developed feelings for you…" Tobi looked into her eyes, "I really like you…"

"Tobi…" Eri said unsure of what to say to put the man down easy. The puppy dog look in his dark eyes nearly killed her. But… Tobi was lacking the one thing she wanted in a boyfriend.

Tobi gently took her hands in his own. "Please Eri, I promise if you give me a chance you won't regret it."

"Tobi, I'm sorry to say this so bluntly… but you're a coward… I can't get myself to date someone who runs at the first sign of danger. I don't want to hurt your feelings but…" Eri sighed and removed her hands from his. "I… I don't think I can go out with you if I have a fear that as soon as, you know, shit hits the fan, you'll be the one running… I know how you are Tobi and I'm not holding it against you but I don't think it would work out…"

Tobi's eyes widened in hurt, "B-But Eri-chan…"

"Tobi please, You're very sweet… and funny… it's just I don't think that's enough to build a relationship off of… I need to know I can depend on you. I want someone that I know won't abandon me and I know I can rely on… Please let's just be friends…" Eri looked away feeling bad about turning him down. But she was so afraid of being abandoned she didn't want to take any chances. Tobi looked down completely crushed. They sat in awkward silence for a while. Eri sighed and got up. "I'm going to go and um shadow the guy… mind um…?"

"I got it," Tobi said not bothering to hide the depression in his voice as he grabbed the scroll and sealed Eri's voice. Eri looked at him feeling guilty about the turn down. She sighed and gave him a friendly hug patting his back. Tobi hugged back. They separated; Eri smiled a bit at him then took her leave. Tobi sat on the couch. "A coward…?" he whispered to himself.

Eri walked down the street, she felt very bad about the turn down. The look in Tobi's eyes returned to her mind, the guilt squeezed at her heart. She silently wondered what would have been the problem with giving him a chance, but she pushed the thought away guiltily. If things didn't work out she didn't want to break his heart twice. She was too preoccupied to notice that the roles of her and her target were reversed.

[The roles are reversed? what can this mean?! come back for the next chapter: Cornered!]


	3. Cornered

Eri went on down the street distracted by her guilt for turning Tobi down. She didn't notice the very man that she and Tobi were hunting was in the mist of hunting her. His name was Adonia

"Hey boss?" asked Crion, the man's minion who had helped him through his misdeeds.

"Yes?" Adonia said.

"Are you going to take this one?" he asked pointing at Eri. Adonia smirked and nodded.

"Oh yes, she'll be a fun one. Who knows? I might keep her for a while before disposing of her," he said thinking of the things he would do to the woman he thought was mute and helpless.

"She certainly looks that way, could I have a crack at her?" Crion smirked.

"If I don't completely break her first… we'll see," he said. Crion chuckled. "Go make sure the room is prepared for our 'guest'" Adonia ordered. The other man nodded and left, leaving Adonia to admire his target a little more before moving in. This is way he decided to set up his operations here after he was last discovered. There are run-away brides all the time. A little note forging and the unlucky dumb bastards actually would believe that their new wife left them, while the woman was really in his grasp and at his mercy, which in retrospect was not very merciful. Only one of his countless victims got away from him alive.

Adonia just watched and waited for his victim to turn to a less populated street. That was when he would strike. He didn't care how long it would take, the wait made it all more satisfying.

A couple of hours later Eri was heading back to the hotel, tired, frustrated and confused. Her target was nowhere in sight. She had to get back to the hotel before Tobi started worrying. With her disguise so through it would be easy for someone to abduct her, and knowing what their target was charged with, Tobi and Eri arranged for her to go out for only two hours. On the bright side, Eri decided she reacted too quickly towards Tobi, maybe if they talked it over… Yes that would work. Smiling a bit she looked around for a quicker way back. She turned into an alley and looked overhead seeing the hotel. She could be back in a couple of minutes; she'll be on time after all. She walked through the alley focusing on getting back to Tobi.

Seeing his chance Adonia dropped down in front of her. Eri's eyes widened in surprise, did he see through her guise? He smirked at her, "Now what is a lovely young lady like you doing here all alone? Where is that husband of yours? Not around to protect his defenseless little wife?" he mused getting closer to her. Unable to reply Eri backed off. This was not good. With no voice to call for help and not chakra to use she was in deep trouble. "No words to say? So I was right, you are mute."

Eri was stumped as to what to do, run away? She couldn't possibly take him on herself; he was a largely built man, bigger then Tobi. If Pein hadn't sealed her chakra it would be a different story. Biting her lip, she turned to run off. Adonia quickly grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop and realize how small she was as his hand wrapped around her entire elbow. Turning her and pinning her to the wall he kept the same smirk on his horrible face. Eri wanted to shout and curse at him but without her voice she had to settle for kicking him where it hurt. Unfortunately he blocked it. He bowed over slightly and shook his head a bit laughing "Do you really think I would fall for that old trick?" he asked looking at her. She didn't, she threw herself forward and head butted him hard. In surprise he pulled back and held his head,

"Ah! You little bitch!" he cursed. Seeing her opening, she kicked him again, howling he bent over and held himself. Finally free Eri ran from him, but she was slightly dazed from the contact with her own head. Completely pissed off Adonia reached out and grabbed her again, growling he slammed her against the wall. "You think you're so clever huh? Oh you're in for hell now missy," he snapped. Eri bit back a whimper as he slammed her body into the wall again. The rough concrete ripped at her sleeve tearing it and the contact made her bleed. Adonia gripped her throat and squeezed. Eri struggled to breath and tried to free herself. Her sight was blurring and her head felt light. Within minutes she passed out. The smirk returned to Adonia's face as he let go and let her collapse onto the ground. He picked her back up and covered her to avoid suspicion, and then he walked out of the alley and blended in with the crowd.

Tobi paced the room, worrying. Eri should have been back a half hour ago, she was never this late before. But then again she did seem eager to leave him alone after she had rejected him. Tobi sighed and sat on the couch. Then again, she wasn't the type to disappear. Tobi held his head trying to decide what to do. Madara was quiet and offered him no advice, the bastard. Of course he would only talk when it suited him. Finally after waiting a few more minutes he got up. "I should go out and look for her," he said to himself. Quickly he walked out of the room and out of the hotel.

A musty scent filled Eri's nose as she came to, the smell nearly made her puke as she sat up. She looked around holding her nose so she could take in her surroundings. The floor of the room was dirt, probably from not being cleaned, Eri shifted a bit and more of the rotten smell poured out. Her eyes widened, it was blood. Blood soaked into the dirt that spread all over the floor. Quietly Eri went to get up and try the door but a yank on her arms sent her falling back onto the floor. Eri looked in confusion. Bands clamped around her wrists, each wielded to chains that attached to the wall. Eri sighed frustrated, today was really in the crapper. Hearing the door click she sat upright and turned to it.

Adonia smirked at his captive, his lop-sided features along a mouth and nose too large for his adult acne ridden face made the man undesirable physically, and knowing what this man did… well… he was just plain undesirable in general. Eri glared at him wishing for her chakra, her power, her voice; anything to help her put this man in his place and realize what a mistake he made! Her captor merely walked over and knelt a safe distance away. He picked up a handful of dirt and played with it in his fingers. "Welcome to hell you little slut," he sneered throwing the dirt in her face. Eri scowled and wiped it off; thankfully none had gotten on her eyes or mouth. "I have better rooms prepared for the women I acquire, but that little stunt of yours threw you in the naughty girl room."

Eri watched him as he took more of the putrid smelling dirt and played with it. There was a lustful look in his clammy gray eyes, and something else… Insanity…?

"I never clean this room… and it's where I dispatch the women I grew bored with… I leave the dirt in here to remind them how filthy they are as I make them beg for mercy, mercy I never give them… the little cunts never deserve it. I seen how others cringe at the smell… but it me it's like a sweet perfume I can't bear to be without," he mused looking at her. Eri was right, he was crazy… but he was also intelligent, that made him extremely dangerous. She did nothing but watch his movements carefully. He stayed that way for a while, just messing with the dirt. Then he got up. "You're a stubborn one aren't you? No sign of fear," he said glazing over her. Eri watched him with her jaw set; yes she was a stubborn one.

"Heh, very well then, makes it better when I break you," Adonia said standing. "Next time I come in here, you'll find your voice… only you'll be screaming and begging me to stop," he smirked. "Just take this all in as a lesson on when to simply give in," he stated, and then left the room, leaving Eri alone in the dirt filled sea of his victims' blood. Eri sighed and sat against the wall. So many thoughts and words came to mind it was torture to not speak them, but only a name was what she desperately wanted to escape her lips… _Tobi_. She held back a sob as she felt the walls cave in around her, he was her only hope.


	4. Help me

Tobi searched the town frantically for his partner. He described her to some of the closest merchants that sold things along the street. None of them had seen her recently. He searched and searched; finally he stopped at a pottery shop and decided to ask this man as well.

"What can I do you for?" he asked.

"P-Please, I'm looking for E- er, my wife. She about this tall and has long white hair, she looks like she's errr late teens," Tobi said.

"Long white hair? Hmmm I don't know, what is this young lady wearing?"

"A deep purple kimono, it has stars in the pattern, so it kinda looks like a sky," Tobi said, remembering that it was one of the few kimonos Eri had actually liked.

"I think I've seen her, she walked by the stand a while ago, seemed to be heading to the local hotel."

"That's where we should have met up but she never showed," Tobi sighed, getting even more worried.

"Sorry I can't be of any help, if I see her I'll let her know you're looking for her."

"Thank you, oh and she can't speak so if she doesn't say anything please don't be offended."

"I'll keep that in mind, now go and find her. Young brides had had a habit of disappearing lately…"

"I know…" Tobi said, and then he turned to a little old woman looking at him. He went to move around her when…

"I know where your woman went," she said. Tobi stopped and looked at her.

"You do?" he asked.

"There is an alleyway a couple of blocks up, I saw her walk through it looking at the hotel almost an hour ago, maybe you can find some clue in there. My eyes aren't what they use to be so I couldn't see if she made it through or not," she said pointing down the street. Tobi quickly took her hand and shook it gently.

"Thank you so much!" he said, then let go of her going in the direction she had pointed. He almost ran there and into the alley. Looking around he didn't see her, he walked through the alley with an eye open for anything suspicious. Then one thing caught his eye. A shred of cloth was caught on the rough concrete wall. Tobi saw it and walked over, it was small but there was no mistaking where the shred had come from. Tobi gulped a bit when he saw blood on it. There was no mistaking it. Eri was in danger.

Eri sighed and looked up at the ceiling. There was no clock or window to tell how long she had been in there. From the growling in her stomach, it was probably past dinner time. She heard the door click again, light flooded in as a different man stepped in. He was short and fat, reminding her of a bowling ball with arms and legs. He walked over holding a plate with a bowl on it.

"You're probably hungry," he said. Eri watched him. "You'll throw up when master comes in to do as he pleases, so I suggest you eat now to not disgust him later," he added as he put the bowl in front of her. Although the look of the supposed food was enough to make Eri's stomach lurch, it looked like lumpy cream of wheat… with a slight touch of green. "I'm not allowed to give you anything to drink or anything else to eat unless you've eaten this, I'll return for your bowl later," he said then left the bowl were Eri could reach it then left closing the door behind him. Eri pushed the bowl away, assuming it might be drugged. She sighed miserably and awaited her fate, come what may… she won't go down without a fight.

Tobi emptied out the pack that Konan had prepared for Eri. "She had to have packed something to help me track her in case something happened," he muttered to himself as he shifted through the contents and looked at the scrolls. He couldn't track her chakra if it was sealed. He became frantic when he couldn't find anything of help. "Damn damn damn damn!" he cursed holding his head, "what do I do? What do I do?!"

_**God you are so annoying**_ Madara said in his mind.

_Eri is missing and she could be in that sicko's clutches and you think I can stay calm!?_

_**So? She turned you down**_

_That's not important, I-I still care about her. She doesn't deserve to be hurt!_

Madara sighed _**let me take over**_

_Why? She doesn't have any chakra to track!_

_**Don't underestimate me boy. I don't need to rely on chakra to track someone.**_

Tobi sighed and let Madara take over. Madara smirked, "Finally the twit let me out." He meditated for a minute then let the room, already knowing where the girl was. He felt Tobi's concern and worry for her but he felt a slight twinge of rage at whoever would cause her harm. He knew he could use this to his advantage when it came time to bash some heads together.

Eri's stomach felt like it was collapsing on itself when the door opened again, her bowl of supposed food remained untouched. Adonia clicked his tongue with disappointment. "Not eating are we?" he asked. Eri looked up at him stubbornly. Adonia chuckled, "Well I guess you've just made it worse for yourself, the solution I had added to your food was put you in a numb state of mind, but now you'll be completely alert to what I'm going to do to you."

He turned his attention to a switch in the wall then flicked it up. Eri felt a tugging on her arms as the chains shortened, she looked back seeing that the chains hadn't been attached to the wall, they went through holes in the wall, leaving her captor to lengthen and shorten her restraints at his leisure. Once her arms were against the concrete and she had no slack to move them Adonia flicked the switch back to the middle position. He strode over and knelt in front of her. Even as she struggled he took a strap, grabbed both her legs and tied them together. "There… nice and helpless," he smirked evilly. Eri glared at him.

"Oh don't be like that," he purred as he slowly started to undo the kimono letting her full breasts come into view. Taking a knife out of his pocket he cut her bra and some of her kimono leaving her upper body completely naked. "So well developed," he purred groping her, hard. Eri winced and though she knew it was pointless, tried to pull away. Adonia ignored the effort and pinched her nipples harshly forcing Eri to inhale sharply wanting to let lose a cry of pain. Adonia smirked "I'm going to have so much fun with you, the question is, what should I do first?"

Eri bit her lip as he undressed her the rest of the way, he looked her over smirking. "My my you are a hot one…" he smirked as he gripped her hair and forced her into a rough kiss. Eri shook her head and tried to get away from him but it was no use even as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Disgusted beyond measure she bit him, willing to bite the slimy muscle off. Adonia gave some inhuman noise of pain and hit her to let him go. Pulling away Adonia hit her again. "Don't you ever do that again!" he scolded. Eri once again bit her lip. "Tsk, forget foreplay then," he growled as he undid his pants. Eri looked away quickly. Adonia looked at her, "Are you a virgin?" he asked. Eri blushed deeply and did not respond, "Well then maybe I should see for myself…"

Removing her last piece of clothing Adonia slid a finger inside her making her gasp and cry out. But suddenly the door slammed open, Adonia growled and looked back to see who it was, then his eyes widened. "Wh-Who are you?" he asked.

Madara smirked, "I'm the one who'll be taking her back." Madara had felt Tobi's anger suddenly hit the point where the good boy would be boiling over with rage. There was the woman he adored bound, naked and helpless; it didn't help the scene that her captor was currently violating her, even if it was just a finger. Eri looked at Tobi surprised, even though she had hoped he would come… she didn't think he actually would come for her rescue, it was too dangerous. Adonia fixed his pants and took his finger back as he stood. Eri curled up to hide her body.

"I don't think so, I stole this little slut fair and square," he replied.

Madara smirked again, oh how he loved a good fight.


	5. To the rescue

Adonia stood in front of Eri glaring down at his intruder. Madara smirked, this would prove interesting. While then men stared each other down Eri looked at her partner, something was very different about him…

"I'm giving you one opportunity to let her go, or else blood will be spilled," Madara threatened.

"No way in hell," Adonia replied.

"Then it's your funeral," Madara smirked, he wouldn't bother using jutsu on this man, he was just an ordinary criminal. Stepping in quickly his fist made contact with his opponent's face sending him spiraling into the ground. Adonia growled getting up and sent his own punch towards Madara. Still wearing a smirk Madara caught the man's fist and gripped it tightly. "Bad move," he said throwing him out of the room. Eri watched completely off guard, she didn't know that it wasn't Tobi fighting as Madara went out of the room to continue the fight. Adonia stumbled as he got up.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled going in for another punch. Madara quickly moved out of the way.

"You don't know how to fight do you? I almost feel insulted you think you can land a punch on me," he mocked. Adonia's face was a bright red as he advanced on the ninja.

"Shut up! I'm keeping that bitch and that's final!" he roared as he threw all his weight into his next attack. Madara chuckled darkly as he moved out of the way letting Adonia fall to the ground.

"Is that so?" he teased. "This is actually pathetic; maybe I should end this before you embarrass yourself farther."

"I'd like to see you try."

Madara smirked more and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and shoved his fist into the man's stomach repeatedly. Adonia grunted and started coughing up blood. Sporting a psychotic grin Madara made the man look at him, "Don't think you're such tough shit just because you take advantage of a bunch of women, I can do that in my sleep." With that Madara throw the man down onto the floor with enough force to make a sickening _crack._

"Master?!" came the cry of the other man. Madara looked at him.

"Oh look, more prey," he said playfully. Cronin's eyes widened as he ran from the raven haired man. Madara gave chase and grabbed the man from behind throwing him and slammed him into the wall. "This is the most fun I've had in a while," he commented advancing on the shorter man. Madara had wanted to drag it out but Tobi was in the mist of trying to take back control of his body. Now that the man endangering Eri was dead, Tobi's concern turned back to the girl, wanting to hold her in his arms and make sure she was alright. Growling Madara settled for punching the man's face in, letting the physical aggression vent his fury for being held back for so long. Once Cronin's face was nothing but pulp Madara let Tobi have control back. He was no good with comforting people anyways.

Tobi blinked and looked at his hands. He sighed with disgust seeing the blood, Madara had gone crazy again. Taking Cronin's shirt he wiped off as much as he could, then hurried back into the room Eri was kept in. When he laid eyes on her though, he could help but blush. Eri had no clothes on. Eri looked at him.

"Don't worry… he won't hurt you ever again…" Tobi said walking over. Eri looked a bit surprised but nodded slowly. Tobi looked at Eri's torn kimono, he sighed seeing it wouldn't be any help to cover her. He had to think on his feet. Eri looked at him and yanked on her restraints a little. "Oh sorry," Tobi apologized, and then looked them over to see how he could take them off. Seeing a tiny secure latch on the band Tobi undid them and took them off, then took of the strap binding her legs. Eri sighed relieved and rubbed her throbbing wrists. "Now to um… cover you up…" Tobi thought blushing. Eri blushed.

Tobi looked around and found a sheet of cloth. After some tearing and some tying Tobi managed to cover Eri's body appropriately, picking her up he carried the poor girl back to their hotel room. "I'll unseal your throat… and then put you in a bath ok?" Tobi said. Eri could only nod but then her stomach growled. "… I'll get you something to eat too."

Tobi walked in and set Eri gently on the couch. Performing hand signs he lifted the seal on Eri's throat.

"…Mission?" Eri managed to ask.

"Don't worry about it, h-he's… well… dead… I-I'll turn in the body while you um… bathe…" Tobi said feeling ashamed of himself for letting Madara go so far. Eri nodded and slowly got up, clutching her stomach as it gave another growl. Tobi watched for a minute, and then hurried to the bathroom to start the bath for her. Walking back he picked her up and carried her in. He undressed her and placed her in the lukewarm water. "I'll come back with food ok?" he said gently as he took a chance and planted a kiss on her forehead. Eri blushed deeply.

"O-Ok… and Tobi?" Eri said as he turned to leave. Tobi looked at her.

"Th-thanks… for everything… I'm sorry… I uh… called you a coward…" she admitted. Tobi smiled a little.

"You're very welcome, now relax ok?" he said. Eri nodded. Tobi left to give her privacy and to complete their mission.

He returned as quickly as he could. He would never admit that going into the bounty office alone had scared him, and the smell of bodies had made him sick to his stomach. But the mission was done, so he and Eri had about two days to rest before returning to the Akatsuki. Putting the suitcases down Tobi called up some room service for dinner, politely asking them to be quick. "Eri? You still in the bathroom?" Tobi called.

"No, I'm done," Eri said walking out of the bedroom with a robe on.

"I um ordered room service," Tobi said.

"Oh good," Eri said smiling tiredly.

"Go lay down ok?" Tobi said. Then a knock was heard at the door, Tobi walked over and let in the young man pushing a cart of food.

"Room service?" he asked. He looked at Eri then at Tobi and smirked slightly as he put the platter of food on the table. Pushing his cart out he whispered to Tobi, "Way to hit that man, you sure are lucky."

Tobi blushed and went to correct the man but then he realized… they were supposed to be young honeymooners, of course he would think that, well, they were doing it. Closing the door he sat down next to Eri who had already taken one of the plates and started eating having not noticed what was said, only cared that she could finally fill her empty stomach.

"I might turn in early," she said looking at Tobi as she finished. Tobi nodded.

"You had a rough day," he said.

Eri smiled a bit and without thinking leaned over kissing his cheek. Tobi blushed and looked at her, but Eri had already gone into the bedroom. Tobi blinked, he was sure he did not imagine it. Could it be… that Eri was returning his feelings?


	6. Together

It was late that night when Tobi heard a gasp then muffled sobbing coming from the bedroom. Alert he got off the couch and went into the room.

"Eri-chan?" he asked looking at her. Eri didn't notice him. She was hugging her knees and had her head buried in them as she tried to quiet her sobs. Tobi walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "E-Eri-chan? Are you alright?" he asked again. Eri flinched and looked up at him, then relaxed seeing who it was.

"I-I'm fine," she sniffled, even as her tears kept flowing down her face. It broke Tobi's heart seeing her like that. "I-It was just a n-nightmare… d-did I wake you…?"

"No you didn't," Tobi lied, "Why are you crying?" he asked reaching her face carefully and wiping some tears away. He was almost afraid to do anything else; Eri just looked so… breakable. He had never seen her like this before; he doubted anyone else had either, Eri had always looked so strong and sure before this mission…

"I-It was j-just an old nightmare I-I have every now and th-then…" Eri said.

"About what?" Tobi asked

"M-My family… dying… Th-the fact that I'm alone... J-Just… h-horrible memories…" Eri said trying not to cry again, but it was no use as more tears fell from her cheeks and stained the blankets. Tobi took a chance wrapping his arms around her and bringing her into his lap.

"So… you're still grieving over them?" he asked.

"I-I guess… b-but… i-it was over six years ago… why would I still be g-grieving?" she asked still trying to calm down.

"… I don't know… I'm not very smart when it comes to these things…" Tobi admitted rubbing her back, willing with all his heart for her to stop. He didn't know how much longer he could take it. "But… I can say… you aren't alone Eri-chan… I care about you very much… and Deidara-sempai… he's protective of you… so… he probably cares… I don't know about the others but… um… What I offered earlier… about being with you… th-that's still open… if you want to give me a chance… just please stop crying Eri-chan… I like seeing you happy…"

Eri sniffled looking up at him. "Y-You mean it…?"

"With all my heart…"

"Even after I called you a coward…?"

"I am a coward… but… I'll face danger for you… I mean… I was scared when you didn't come back… but when I saw what he was doing… I-I got so angry… No one should e-ever treat you like… well… that… I wanted to protect you…"

Eri went quiet as Tobi brushed more tears off her face. She simply let him comfort her. Eventually her tears slowed and she relaxed to his touch. She took a deep breath. "Th-Thank you Tobi…"

"You're welcome Eri-chan," Tobi replied. "Do you want me to leave now…?"

"…No… Stay with me…" Eri said blushing softly. Tobi only nodded and lay down with her cuddling her close like a teddy. Eri did nothing to resist him and closed her eyes resting her head on his chest. She was out cold in a few minutes. Tobi smiled to himself and planted a kiss on her forehead, eventually he too was sound asleep.

When the sunlight hit Tobi's eyelids telling him it was time to wake he opened his eyes and looked at Eri. She was cuddled to him her head resting over his heart and her arms wrapped around his torso. He blushed slightly, but didn't have the heart to move in fear he would wake her. But it didn't matter as he watched her slowly wake. Eri looked at him and blushed slightly.

"Morning," Tobi said.

"Morning," Eri replied. Tobi smiled gently.

"Did you um sleep well…?"

"Yes… I did," Eri said looking at him, then shyly kissing his cheek. "I-I have to thank you… for doing that for me…"

"It was no problem."

"Tobi?"

"Yes?"

"What you said yesterday… about um…" Eri blushed and looked away.

"Being with you…?" Tobi asked. Eri nodded. "Just for doing what I did… you'll give me a chance?"

"It's not that black and white… but… I guess I see I can depend on you… and I meant what I said when I said I thought you were sweet and funny… so… I don't see the harm in giving you a chance…" Eri admitted blushing.

"So, well Eri-chan be Tobi's girlfriend?" Tobi asked her touching their foreheads together. Eri giggled a bit.

"I would love to Tobi," she replied. Tobi smiled and kissed her soft lips, with Eri kissing him back. After a minute they pulled away. "You've made me so happy Eri-chan… You have no idea how long I've wanted to ask you that," Tobi said.

"Well you asked, and you got yourself a girl," Eri joked getting out of the bed. "Now come on, let's get something to eat… then we can you know… spend the day together."

"Sounds like a fun day," Tobi smiled getting out of bed as well. Eri smiled, "Let me get changed ok?"

Tobi nodded and walked out of the room, knowing only the sweet bliss of having his feelings returned.

Later that night Tobi was relaxing on the bed as he waited for Eri to finish her shower. He looked up and smiled at her as she walked in wearing her robe.

"Today was a lot of fun Tobi," she smiled.

"You're telling me," Tobi said sitting up. Eri giggled a bit as he wrapped his arms around her and had her sit in his lap. "I… love you Eri-chan…"

Eri blinked and looked at him, wasn't it a little soon?

"I mean it Eri… I really do," Tobi said watching her reaction.

"Tobi…" Eri sighed softly and smiled, "I love you too…"

Tobi cuddled her with a smile. Now Madara had no reason to interfere with his love life. He admitted his feelings and proved them to her with his little rescue, now he has her in his arms completely relaxed. She trusted him, and he would never do anything to betray it.

"Tobi?" Eri asked.

"Yes Eri-chan?" Tobi asked.

"If you don't want to answer that's fine… but I wonder… how did you beat those guys? I mean, you were a completely different person for a bit…"

"Did it scare you?"

Eri shook her head, "No it didn't, I didn't think you could kick so much ass so quickly," she giggled.

"Oh… well that's cause… Tobi's magic," Tobi said forcing himself to smile. He didn't want to tell her about Madara. If he had it his way, he would make sure she never found out about him. What girl in their right mind would love a man who shared a body with a psychopath?

"I see…" Eri said. Tobi shyly leaned down to kiss her, and Eri kissed him back. When they pulled away Eri admitted to herself that this was nice… being able to be with someone like this. She rested her head on his chest and let him pet her hair. Ever so slowly though… Tobi's other hand made its way down to her slightly exposed breast. Tobi's eyes widen.

_Madara! _Tobi scolded his other personality who had taken the liberty of controlling his hand

_**What? I told you I'd make a move if you didn't**_ Madara replied as the hand slid over the smooth flesh and started to message it cause Eri to blush and moan softly. She looked at Tobi surprised with his boldness.

_I told her I loved her and we were having a moment! _Tobi growled in his mind, thinking he had carried out the task Madara had set for him.

_**And I would care about that why? I mean make a REAL move, not a little school boy move**_ came the retort as Madara took control of the other hand and had it assist the other in slowly undoing the robe to see Eri's mature body.

_This is too fast, if I knew you meant… that..._

_**If you knew I meant sex? Fucking her? Popping her cherry? I bet she is a virgin**_ he chuckled as he made Tobi's body lean down and kiss Eri's lips. _**I guess since you didn't fully understand… I won't reveal myself, but I'm still taking control. Just enjoy it Tobi, and be thankful I'm being this generous. I could just take complete control and you will know nothing of what happened. But this way… you can still spit out all that romantic crap if you please.**_

_I don't want to take advantage of her; didn't you see what almost happened yesterday?!_

_**Yes I did. And I think it would be the perfect time for some… physical comfort.**_

Eri felt Tobi's tongue lick at her bottom lip, then gently force its way in to lick at her tongue. She moaned as her blush deepened, never knowing that it wasn't Tobi in control of his own body. She didn't know what to think as he pulled away and she discovered that he had completely removed her robe, leaving her naked in his arms. "T-Tobi?" she said looking at him.

"Eri… If I go too far… or too fast… please tell me…" Tobi said. He knew he couldn't stop Madara if he had his mind set to something, but at least if Eri knew she could tell him to stop, she would. Then Madara couldn't keep pretending he just wanted to provide Eri with physical comfort. Eri nodded.

"O-Ok…" she said a little nervously. She wondered why she didn't mind this as much as she should be; Tobi had only just told her that he loved her. Why was he already trying to go all the way with her? And why couldn't she say she thought this was going too fast?

He let go of her only to take his shirt off, Eri was surprised to see what he had always hidden beneath the baggy shirt. She touched his abs and felt his almost pale skin. He needed some sun. Tobi went down and kissed her neck and started kissing lower to her full breasts, his eyes watching her carefully for any sign of discomfort. Madara had stay quiet after their little argument, but he held his claim and remained in control. Tobi could only barely hear the other man's thoughts only getting out of it that he wanted to make Eri ready for his entry. At least he was considerate enough to try and make her first time enjoyable. The times after that… Tobi didn't even want to even think about it. He would learn to keep Madara under control… He had to…

Tobi's hand messaged one breast as he licked the other's nipple, causing Eri to moan a bit louder. His free hand kept moving south to her entrance and pinched her clit a bit. Eri gasped and arched her back, "T-Tobi, s-slow down a bit…" she said blushing as deeply as she could at the eagerness his body was showing.

"S-Sorry…" Tobi apologized cursing at Madara for rushing them. Madara only chuckled and removed the offending hand. It instead wrapped itself around her waist as Tobi's mouth wrapped around Eri's nipple and sucked on it.

"Oh…" Eri moaned. Tobi slowly pulled away and undid his pants taking them and his boxers off. Eri blushed seeing his arsenal.

"Have you um…"

"N-No I haven't…"

"So you're a…?"

Eri sighed, "Yes I'm a fucking virgin…"

"Sorry… Um… I-I'll be gentle…" Tobi said. Eri nodded. She lay still as Tobi got between her legs and positioned himself.

"Tobi… have you…?" she asked.

"I haven't… I just… heard a lot… about it…" Tobi said, trying to tell her as much of the truth that he could. He sighed nervously and looked at her, "A-Are you ready…?"

"As I'll ever be…" Eri said blushing. Tobi nodded and entered her, but stopped when Eri let out an unexpected moan of pain. Tobi started panicking, was he doing something wrong? Looking at Eri's pained expression he had wanted to pull out and forget about having sex with her, he didn't want to hurt her. Madara assured him in his mind saying that the first time was supposed to hurt the woman.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't know it would hurt you…" he apologized. Eri just looked at him biting her lip. "I-I'll stop if you want…" he said.

"J-Just… finish… it has to get worse before it's better r-right…?" Eri asked, begging for it to be true. Tobi could only nod, and wrap his arms around her comfortingly.

"Like I said… I'll be gentle…" he said as he started to gently thrust. He watched as tears of pain rolled down her cheeks and small sounds escaped from her throat. God why did he have to do this? "It's alright Eri-chan, I love you… It's ok…" he whispered in her ear before moving and claiming her lips, willing her to believe his words as he kept his gentle pace. Eri kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tobi felt Eri's body relax around him, and took a chance to go a slight bit faster, Eri moaned into his mouth, but didn't cry out in pain again. Slowly and shaking her legs wrapped around his hips. Tobi broke the kiss and looked at her. "I-Is it better…?"

"I-It's getting there…" she whispered. Tobi nodded and gradually increased his pace. Time was lost to them as Eri's pain ebbed away into pleasure and she gripped Tobi tighter, willing him to go faster. Tobi had just begun to pound into her when he unleashed his load. Eri moaned feeling him fill her with his seed, and then came on his member and hips.

"Oh wow…" she panted after Tobi had pulled out and lay with her.

"Y-Yeah…" Tobi panted. They both looked at the ceiling as they lay side by side, only the sounds of their panting and the crickets outside could be heard. Tobi looked at her and kissed her cheek. "I-I'm sorry… that I rushed you…" he said bringing her to his chest.

"It's alright… You said I could tell you… if I wanted you to stop…" she yawned.

Tobi nodded and watched her fall asleep exhausted, smiling slightly he cuddled Eri and fell asleep as well. But a little while later Madara took control, looking over the girl he smirked. He wouldn't take advantage of her now, even though he wanted to… He'll wait until she was use to having sex with Tobi, or until Tobi pissed him off enough to reveal himself to her and ruin the secret Tobi was desperate to keep. He should have pushed Tobi to bed with her sooner; he could get use to this arrangement, he thought as he felt the girl's soft skin letting her utter a small moan. Yes she would be wonderful entertainment for him.


	7. Their Challenges

Tobi laid awake the next morning, amazed at what had happened the previous day. She had said yes, Eri agreed to be his girlfriend and didn't hold it against him when Madara pretty much made him take her virginity, not that she knew it wasn't Tobi's intentions. He felt happy about being able to call her his own, but afraid at the same time. What if Madara wanted to have his way with her? What if Eri rejected him when she learned of his other personality? What would he do if Madara hurt her, but Eri didn't understand it wasn't Tobi?

Tobi sighed and ran his hands over his face. He didn't want to tell Eri about him, he didn't want to tell her the truth. He wanted her to continue to believe that only Tobi inhabited his body, but if Madara reviled himself to her… wouldn't she be upset with him for lying? This was way Tobi hated Madara… he made everything complicated…

Feeling Eri move he looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled tiredly at him. "Morning…" she said softly.

"Morning," Tobi replied kissing her forehead. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Sore…" she admitted.

"Sorry…" Tobi sighed. Eri smiled and cuddled him a little.

"You didn't know… that it would… well hurt me… the first time…" Eri said comfortingly.

"Yeah…"

Eri nuzzled his neck a little, obviously wanting him to smile and relax a bit, but then he heard a growling sound come from her stomach. "I'll order room service, what would you like?" he asked turning and reaching for the phone on the nightstand beside them.

"Pancakes… eggs… bacon and sausage," Eri said cuddling into his back. Tobi nodded and ordered their food. When he hung up he smiled a bit at her.

"So, another day for just the two of us," he said. Eri smiled and nodded.

"Mind if we just stay in bed? You're really comfy," she giggled.

"Whatever you want Eri-chan," Tobi replied. Eri smiled softly.

"You're so sweet."

Tobi smiled at her as they enjoyed the relaxing day together. It was over too soon when they found themselves walking back the base the next day. Tobi was perfectly happy holding hands with Eri letting their fingers intertwine. Each held one of the suitcases in the other hand. He wanted to talk with her but since they promised Konan to not let Pein know that she had given Tobi the scroll to unseal Eri's throat, Eri was currently mute once more. But it didn't seem to faze her as she smiled and walked along with him. When they approached the base entrance though, Eri pulled her hand away from his. He looked at her confused, "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. Eri shook her head and motioned that she would tell him later. Leaning over and planting a soft kiss on his cheek she walked inside. Tobi sighed softly and followed her, both walking directly to Pein's office. Pein looked up from his work.

"Well?" he said. Eri replied with a frown and placed her case on his desk; Tobi sighed softly again and did the same. "Very good, well you're dismissed…" Pein said shooing them with a hand. Eri scowled and slammed her hand on the desk pointing at her throat and then at the clasp that was keeping her chakra sealed. Tobi saw Pein smirk with amusement.

"Speak up girl, I'm no good with charades," he said. Eri's frown deepened until it was menacing. Pein smirked again and shrugged. "Is it that time of the month?"

"She needs to you unseal her voice and her chakra… sir," Tobi said finally speaking up for his woman.

"Ah well I thought we could keep these improvements," Pein replied. Tobi looked at Eri and saw she was preparing to lunge at the man. Tobi quickly went behind her and held her back,

"Sir please… th-this isn't funny, just unseal Eri-chan," Tobi said as he held back the struggling Eri.

"I will once she behaves," Pein sighed, "I'm not giving her any power back until I'm sure she won't attack like some animal."

Tobi sighed and kept his grip on Eri. Once he was sure that she had given up on attacking Pein for the time being he let her go. She took a calming breath and looked at the man. Pein got up and walked around his desk to wrap his hand around her throat. The black lines appeared then disappeared as Eri looked at him.

"You lied," she accused.

"I lied?" Pein repeated.

"The man, he wasn't a sensory type, he wasn't even a ninja! Just some sick, disgusting rapist!" Eri yelled. Tobi blinked, his memory of the man Madara had killed was foggy so he didn't know if she was telling the truth or not.

"Oh was he?" Pein replied.

"If Tobi wasn't there I would have been raped and killed, just because of some useless disguise you had to make me go through," she growled. Pein showed no signs of pity.

"I didn't say you had to be captured," he said. Eri looked like she was about to attack him again.

"U-Uh, sir maybe we'll er… get Konan to unseal Eri-chan…" Tobi said before Eri did something she'd regret.

"Fine, dismissed…" Pein said. Tobi nodded and had to carry Eri out of the office because she looked so upset. He went and knocked on Konan's door.

"K-Konan-san?" he asked. Konan opened her door to see the couple. Then she saw the expression on Eri's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Pein's a bastard," Eri frowned crossing her arms. Konan sighed and stepped aside to allow Tobi to carry her in.

"Eri-chan's chakra is still sealed," Tobi said looking at the woman as she put her down but kept her close to make sure she was calm. "She and Pein-sama well er… disagreed…"

"They fought?" Konan asked with a small amused smiled as she sat Eri down then pushed up her sleeve showing the clasp that had been sealing her chakra for the past week. Konan then preformed some hand signs then removed the clasp. Eri sighed relieved as she felt her chakra return to her.

"… Why are you partners with him?" Eri asked Konan without thinking. Konan looked at the younger female.

"Well just because you and him do not agree doesn't mean he's like that with everyone," Konan answered, "Maybe if you tried showing him just a bit of respect…?"

"I show respect to the people that earn it," Eri stated. Konan gave Eri a look. "What?" Eri asked.

"Just try."

"But Konan-sama," Eri whined. Konan frowned at her.

"I'm saying that you have to try to get along with him, he is the leader after all," Konan said. Eri sighed.

"Right…"

"Well, I've done what I can. So both of you go and behave," Konan said with a teasing smirk. Eri and Tobi blushed.

"U-Uh whatever would you mean by that Konan-sama?" Eri stuttered. Konan giggled.

"You two are acting a bit differently, I guessed the atmosphere of romance on your so called 'honeymoon' got into you," she replied.

"We're that obvious?" Tobi blurted out. Eri blushed deeper making Konan laugh.

"I was only guessing cause she didn't care that you were carrying her. I wasn't sure until just now," she said. Eri looked away still blushing.

"I kinda… didn't want anyone to know about it…" Eri said. Tobi looked down, was Eri ashamed to be with him? Is that why she made them stop holding hands when they got here?

"Why?" Konan asked.

"Deidara…" Eri sighed. "If he knew I was dating Tobi he'd blow him to the next century… I just don't want you to get hurt Tobi," Eri said looking at him. Tobi looked at her feeling relived.

"Oh a secret relationship, I got it," Konan replied.

"Thank you Konan-sama…" Eri said as she hugged the other woman. Konan hugged her back.

"Don't worry about it, now go rest," she said. Eri nodded and went to leave the room but looked at Tobi when Konan stopped him from leaving. "Don't worry I'll return your boyfriend after a quick chat," Konan reassured her.

"But, um why can't you just say what you want when I'm around?" Eri asked.

"Cause I'm giving him tips on how to please you and it's a surprise! Now run along into bed," Konan said almost shoving Eri out.

"I'm not a child Konan," Eri retorted.

"I promise you won't miss anything, now go," Konan insisted. Eri went to argue again when Tobi spoke up.

"Give us five minutes Eri-chan. It seems important to her… I promise I'll tell you if you need to know," Tobi swore.

Eri sighed, "Fine… I'm going to my room, meet me there Tobi." With that she walked out on her own, but Tobi saw the rejected pout. He sighed and looked at Konan.

"Why didn't you want Eri-chan around…?" he asked.

"Because this is about him Tobi," Konan stated. Tobi looked at her and sighed. Konan along with Pein knew about Madara, and knew Tobi had problems controlling him. Tobi suspected some of the other members knew about his dirty secret as well. "Look Eri is a nice girl and I'm happy that you two have finally decided to go out. But this means you really need to work on controlling him, I don't care if you are cursed to share a body with him, I don't want her to get hurt because of this. We both know he is a sadistic evil man who will probably force himself on her, but at the same time you deserve to be happy with her. So please… for her sake as much as your own… keep a tight leash on him. You feel him try to take over you get away from her, is that understood?"

"Of course, I don't want Eri-chan hurt," Tobi replied with all his heart. "I'll do my best to control him, I promise. But um… I don't know if I should… you know… tell her…"

"That is a tough decision..." Konan said, "Maybe wait a little bit on it… I honestly don't know."

"…Is that all you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Hm… Play safe," Konan teased after a minute to think of something to say. Tobi blushed deeply and quickly walked out of the room. He knew what she was hinting at.

Eri sighed as she looked at the ceiling. She felt like an idiot for thinking that she could change Pein's mind through being violent. It was as moronic as it was against what her clan's philosophy. "Don't let negative emotions cloud your mind…" Eri sighed remembering what her father would tell her. She heard the door opened and turned her head to see her man.

"I didn't keep you waiting did I?" Tobi asked.

"Not really," Eri said sitting up, "Nothing important?"

"No…" Tobi said.

"I see… hey Tobi?" Eri asked.

"What is it Eri-chan?" Tobi asked walking over and sitting next to her. Eri leaned on him.

"Thanks for holding me back… Pein just gets me so mad sometimes…" she replied. Tobi nodded.

"You're welcome, I knew if you did anything you would be in trouble, so I have to protect you… even if that was all I had to do…" he said.

"Still… thank you," she said kissing his cheek. Tobi smiled and kissed her on the lips for a brief moment, only to pull away to the sound of a door opening.

There in the doorway stood the blonde Eri was wary of crossing with.

"Eri I heard you were back from your mission that idiot didn't make you do all the work did he?" he asked as he looked in, then frowned seeing the masked man he was slighting. "What is he doing in here?" he demanded.

"W-We were just talking master…" Eri said. Deidara huffed.

"Well it's getting late so he should leave," he stated. Eri sighed and looked at Tobi.

"Why can't I stay…?" Tobi asked.

"Because you can't," Deidara growled, "I don't trust you."

"Master I've been alone with Tobi all week I think its fine," Eri said frowning.

"I think a week is long enough."

"Master listen to me, I-" Eri started but Tobi put his hand up to interrupt her.

"Eri-chan… If sempai really doesn't like me in your room… I'll go," Tobi sighed getting up.

"But Tobi…" Eri replied watching him. She had just grown use to sleeping next to him; she didn't want to start sleeping alone again, not to mention that she liked waking up in his warm embrace.

"Good choice Tobi," Deidara said still with displeasure in his voice. Once Deidara turned and left Tobi looked back at Eri.

"I was hoping you'd stay," Eri sighed.

"I wish I could, but like you said… sempai would murder me… that's why we need to keep this secret right…?"

"Only cause I don't want you hurt over me… If Deidara wasn't so protective then there wouldn't be a problem."

Tobi bit his lip looking at his love, he almost let it slip that Deidara wasn't their only problem. He sighed and leaned down kissing her on the lips. "I promise… when sempai leaves for a mission… I'll stay right by your side…" he said giving her a kiss again and again.

"I'll keep you to that…" Eri said after she had returned them. Tobi smiled gently and left the room. Eri could only sigh and lay back. "Why do things have to get complicated when I start feeling real happiness for the first time in years?" she asked herself. Of course there was silence as her answer.


End file.
